L'esprit de Noël
by feu-follet du 45
Summary: Quand Raiponce choisit de s'occuper elle même de la fête de Noël, ça donne souvent des étincelles. Petit OS sans prétention aucune. Joyeux Noël !


**Hey ! Joyeux Noël ! Un petit OS sur notre Raiponce qui tente de préparer un Noël incroyable au château. Bonne lecture**

L'ESPRIT DE NOËL

Ce matin, Raiponce s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. On était le vingt-quatre décembre, il avait neigé. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se glissa dans les couloirs. Il était tôt et personne n'était encore sortit du lit.

La jeune fille courut jusqu'aux cuisines. Les domestiques prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand elle déboula dans la pièce. Tous se levèrent, surpris et effrayés par le vacarme. En effet, la jeune fille avait trébuché et atterrit dans les casseroles entreposées dans un baquet d'eau et de savon. Elle en fut tirée par la cuisinière, une vieille femme qui régnait en reine dans cette partie du château.

_ Vous vous êtes point trop fait de mal altesse ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune princesse

_ Joyeux réveillon ! Fut la réponse qu'elle lança joyeusement

_ A vous aussi mademoiselle. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à c't'heure ici ?

_ Je viens préparer la fête ! Vous voulez bien m'aider Marie-jeanne ? Demanda la jeune fille

_ C'est que j'ai point le temps, mais Sophie pourrait peut-être …

_ SOPHIE !

_ Oui mademoiselle ? Répondit la jeune servante

_ Venez m'aider, ça va être une fête du tonnerre !

Et sans plus de façon, elle entraîna son amie dans le dédale du château. Elles sortirent les décorations et habillèrent le sapin rapidement. Raiponce, grimpée sur une échelle, admira leur travail. Bien sûr, les boules et guirlandes mal équilibrés donnaient un drôle d'air au vieil arbre mais c'était assez réussit dans l'ensemble.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur Flynn, pas très bien réveillé, mais éberlué de voir sa jeune épouse sur l'échelle, fraîche et pimpante

_ Oh Eugène, c'est toi ? Bien dormi ? Demanda cette dernière avec une moue moqueuse

_ Ça va, répondit il.

_ Tant mieux ! Joyeux réveillon !

_ A toi aussi !

_ Sophie, allons nous occuper des invitations ! Lança Raiponce en descendant de l'échelle

_ Mais elles sont déjà toutes envoyées mademoiselle ! S'exclama la jeune servante

_ Oh non ! Allez viens !

Et, bousculant Flynn au passage, elles s'élancèrent dans la chambre de la jeune princesse. Elle se mit à son bureau et, prenant une plume et un parchemin, elle écrivit ceci :

_En ce merveilleux jour, _

_je vous convie à la réception du réveillon donnée ce soir au château_

_ne vous préoccupez pas forcément d vos tenues, _

_je préfère vous voir au naturel_

_ce n'est après tout qu'un souper et un bal donnés pour noël,_

_en ce jour nous devons tous êtres réunis_

_ne manquez pas à l'appel je vous en prie_

_j'en serais chagrinée_

_votre amie_

_Raiponce_

Se tournant vers la jeune servante, Raiponce lui montra ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_ Tu sais écrire ?

_ Oui mademoiselle

_ Alors tu peux m'aider ! On va en écrire dix chacune et après on les porteras aux destinataires

_ Bien mademoiselle, répondit Sophie sans trop comprendre qui étaient les destinataires

Elles s'attelèrent à la tâche et bientôt, on entendit plus que le crissement des plumes sur le papier. Cela leur prit un certain temps mais elles en vinrent à bout. Raiponce leva la tête et admira son travail. Elle se tourna vers son amie

_ Tu as finit ?

_ Oui m …

_ Je m'appelle Raiponce ! Corrigea gentiment la jeune princesse en souriant

_ Très bien, répondit simplement Sophie en rougissant

_ Tu as une autre tenue simple ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Montre moi s'il te plaît, je voudrais la mettre pour aller au village

_ Au village ? Répéta Sophie éberluée

_ Oui ! Allez viens

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sophie, celle-ci ne comprenant toujours pas et sentant qu'elle devenait folle, elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les idées noires.

La chambre de Sophie était fort simple mais Raiponce la trouva plus charmante que sa propre suite. Elle prit un jupon, une chemise et un ch^le et les enfila. Ravie de retrouver les sensations de son enfance où elle portait ce genre d tenue, elle se mit à tournoyer en riant. Elle entraîna son amie dans sa danse folle. Elle finit par terre, écroulée de rire.

_ Je ne me moque pas ! Déclara-t-elle à Sophie en comprenant ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille. Je suis simplement heureuse d'être comme ça ! Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, on a encore plein de choses à faire !

Elles sortirent du château par une porte dérobée, Raiponce ne croyant pas que les gardes la laisserait sortir du palais sans alerter ses parents et elle voulait que tout soit une surprise. Elles distribuèrent les enveloppes aux villageois et aux enfants. Revenues au palais, elles discutèrent du repas avec la cuisinière. Celle-ci lui présenta celui qui avait été décidé depuis des mois :

_Mise en bouche_

_Terrine d'escalope de foie gras de canard aux épices variés_

_Rosace d'aubergine aux concombres vinaigrés sur un lit de tomates_

_***  
>Noix de Saint Jacques poêlées<br>Raviole ouverte aux coquillages_

_Sorbet royal au muscat d'Alsace_

_***  
>Carré d'agneau au jus caramélisé<br>Mousseline de pois chiches au miel_

_Fromages frais et affinés_

_Délices et gourmand_

_Café au jus de citron caramélisé au zeste de poire _

Mais Raiponce, qui ne comprenait pas un mot à ce charabia culinaire, avait un autre menu en tête :

_Soupe à la noisette_

_Toast à la terrine de campagne_

_Poulet au naturel_

_Pommes noisettes_

_Fromages divers et variés_

_Gâteau au chocolat avec un cœur fondant_

_Chocolat chaud_

_ou _

_Café_

Il fallut user de toute sa diplomatie pour le lui faire adopter. Elle y parvint en lui promettant qu'elle aussi était invitée et qu'elle pourrait se placer à côté de sa sœur qui habitait au village et qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Raiponce entendit cela et se fit un commentaire mental. Voulant participer à fond dans cette préparation festive qu'elle mit l main à la pâte et s'attela au gâteau au chocolat. Elle fut bientôt couverte de farine et de pâte mais elle ne désespérait pas.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Eugène, à la recherche de son épouse. Il la reconnut rapidement malgré la toque qui tombait sur les yeux de la jeune fille tant elle était grande.

_ Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

_ Mais oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux nous aider ?

_ Ah désolée mais la cuisine, c'est plus une affaire de femme, répondit d'un ton moqueur le jeune homme

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu aurais avaler la pâte entière avant de faire cuire le gâteau et nous n'aurions rien eu pour le souper de ce soir.

Et Eugène s'enfuit en courant, menacer par la cuillère engluée de pâte que le petit marmiton royal avait secoué à chaque mot dans sa direction. La jeune fille se remit au travail.

Quelques heures et loupés plus tard, Raiponce, fière de son œuvre, rendit le tablier, attrapa Sophie par la main, et l'entraîna dans les greniers gigantesques du château. Elles fouillèrent dans les malles poussiéreuses afin de trouver des tenues pour le bal. Elles éclataient de rire en essayant de vieilles robes et éternuaient beaucoup en soulevant la poussière.

Enfin, Sophie se décida pour une sage robe blanche et bleue. Mais Raiponce, elle, choisit un bustier rouge, une jupe jaune, et peignit tant bien que mal les manches courtes en vert. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ajouta des phosphores colorés à sa tiare. Elle avait une drôle de frimousse maintenant qui lui donnait l'air d'un esprit de Noël illuminé mais elle rayonnait de joie telle une enfant que c'était un véritable spectacle de la voir ainsi.

Le roi et la reine ne comprenait pas ce que leur fille fabriquait et ils eurent beau interroger tout les domestiques, ceux-ci se gardèrent bien de leur répondre car la jeune princesse leur avait promis qu'ils participeraient à la fête comme tout le monde s'ils réussissaient à garder le secret jusqu'au soir.

Enfin la nuit tomba et le château fut illuminé de lanternes. Le roi et la reine se postèrent à l'entrée afin d'accueillir les invités mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent débarquer les villageois, en tenue simple et colorée, au milieu des convives royaux. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand ils virent leur fille, dans une tenue assez originale et incroyable, arriver en courant afin d'accueillir elle aussi ses invités.

Tous passèrent dans la grande salle. La cuisinière, ensevelie sous de mètres de rubans rouges qui agrémentaient sa robe, courut se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur. La musique retentit en fond et tout se passa agréablement. Bien sûr, le roi et la reine marchaient de surprise en surprise, surtout au dîner, mais un regard sur Raiponce, qui avait encore une légère trace de farine sur sa joue, leur appris ce qui s'était passé.

Raiponce, au milieu du repas, se le va et monta sur sa chaise. On réclama le silence et tous se tournèrent vers elle :

_ Je vous remercie tous d'êtres ici ce soir. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué tous les changements qui se sont opérés ici. Eh bien ce n'est que le début ! Mais je tenais particulièrement à ce que ce jour soit le plus merveilleux au monde. Hier, vous auriez sûrement crut que je vous présageait un fait impossible, mais regardez ! Tous réunis, nous sommes beaucoup plus heureux qu'enfermées chacun chez nous sans nous adresser la parole et en passant un Noël monotone. À partir de ce jour, nous laisserons le château ouvert à tous, les enfants pourrons venir afin que je leur apprenne à lire et à écrire, Mme Culligan pourra aller voir sa sœur tous les jours, et plein d'autres choses. Alors maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et JOYEUX NOËL !

**Oui j'avoue, c'est un peu tard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? De très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !**

**PS : Je vous avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire les menus, mais rassurez vous, jamais je n'en mangerais tellement ça me paraît bizarre**


End file.
